Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: A Female Naruto Story. This is my first Naruto story. Naru is a A girl studying hard to become a Ninja unlike any other, this is her jounery. chapter 4 Is now here.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, My name is Kidan Yoshilda and this is my first real Nsruto fanfic. Normally I write for Ranma ½ but after reading several Naruto fanfics An idea started to form in my head. This story is an AU story, the idea is not original but I hope that the story is.

Okay I original had a Prologue for this story but I lost it. No really I lost it, as in I can't remember the original prologue. So there will be no prologue until I think of it.

Also this will be a Female Naruto Story.

As a warring my grammar not to good and I would to not be told about it. I do need a beta reader so if you'll like please say so in a review.

Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune.

Chapter One: A different start.

Four pair of eyes watched and the young blond started pacing back and forth in the Hokage office.  
She had her arms crossed and as she would turn she would look at the others within the room.  
She hated this, she hated being a pawn just to fine someone that may not even be around.

"I had enough Grandfather." The young blond said. "It's bad enough that the Villagers call me demon but  
you want me to spy on one of my teachers." She almost screamed. Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a sigh, he knew  
that she was going to be against this but he needed someone close to the traitor. "Naru, I know this is going  
to be hard…" The young blond jumped up on the desk and glared at the old man.

"Your asking me to follow an order from a traitor." Naru said. Naru jumped down off the desk. "Worst yet your  
asking me to fail…..AGAIN!" The blond screamed. Truth be told she couldn't care if she passed or not but this time  
was different.

The Anbu ninja that was in the room handed Naru a file. Not much could be seen of his face but Naru knew this man  
well. Naru glared at him and then opened the file. As she read the file her eyes grow hard. "Are you sure he's working  
for this Orochimaru?" The blond asked.

She like so many before her knew the name but could never place his face. She sat down to read the rest of the file, knowing that  
the info had to somehow be a fake. As she read the file, everyone in the room looked at her. The young teen was around  
fourteen years old, her hair was a mix of blond and red. She had dark blue eyes and a small build to her, but don't let that fool you.  
While she is young she may already be the best ninja that the village ever had.

She also is the holder of a powerful demon fox called Kyubi no yoko. How ever she didn't tell them that there was a other fox with in her, one that was more friendly and kind. This other was called Kitsune, a powerful nine-tailed fox spirit.

Kitsune was her friend and teacher and taught her how to be strong, it also helped to know that she was also Kyubi's older sister and would be able to keep him in check.

The young teen's name is Naru Uzumaki, the unknown daughter of the fourth Hokage. Naru looked up after reading the file. "Are your sure, he maybe the one?" she asked. Hiruzen shook his head. Naru sighed. She stood back up and looked at the Hokage.

"I'll do it, but if he is not the spy then we would have to keep looking." Everyone under stood that. "The day after tomorrow is going to be the exams, I'll do my part and fail, but I still want to pass, so after I captor him, That should be when I pass."

Her teacher looked at her. He sighed. "Naru, you all but past, you just need to sigh a few papers and you'll already be a full ninja." Naru looked at him, sure she was trained by Kitsune and her adoptive father and grandfather, but she had yet to pass any of the tests from the Academy.

"No." Naru said. "it wouldn't be fair. You all trained me so that I would be fighting the villagers, given 'Them' a reason to have me locked up and trained as a weapon." They all nodded at that.

'**Them.**' was the people of the council of the village. They been running things from the shadows with a group of rogue Anbu ninja called ROOT. The only thing keep them alive was the fact that they really haven't done anything wrong, yet.  
"Very well, when you have captor Mizuki. You will become a Genin." The third Hokage said with a smile.

Naru smiled back. Then she lefted the file up and whispered. "fox fire." which caused the fold to bust into flames.  
"Mission accepted." the blond student said.

The next day.

In Konohagakure, if you wanted to be a ninja you had to go throw ninja school. Like civilian schools you learn many thing. As she made her way down the hall to her class room she spot an old friend. Old as in being he didn't give a damn about anyways anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha was a pain in her ass if you would to ask her. Ever since his clan was killed, he became a cold hearted bastard to everyone, even his fan girls, who all that he was cool. "Hey Mister stick in the ass how's life?" Naru asked.

"Hn." was all he said. Naru wanted to kick his sorry ass all over the place, but she couldn't blow her cover, not yet at least. Naru sighed. "You know Sasu-san. If you keep looking for revenge, you'll just end up dead." Naru said as she made her way down the hall and past him. She never looked back at him.

"What would you know about revenge , you loser?" Naru stopped in her tracks. Naru looked down at the floor and rubbed her left shoulder. With out looking at him and with her bangs casing a shadow over her eyes she said softly. "More then you could possibly know."

A few minutes later.

It was one of the few times in his life that he could just lay down and sleep. That is until she saw her walk in. "Hey Naru over here!" he called out to her. The young blond looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Shika." She called back. Shikamaru Nara, became Naru's friend back in their second year at the Acadmey.

"What's up?" He asked. Naru just shrugged her shoulders. "Had a little chat with Mister Popular." The blond said sitting down next to him. Shikamaru took her hand under their desks, and looked at her. He knew that Naru's break up with Sasuke had hurt her hard.

After all the two have been best friends long before Sasuke's family was killed. Shikamaru looked around the room which didn't have many students in it, he leaned in and gave the blond a soft kiss on her cheek. Naru blinked with a smile.

"I know you can do better." she whispered.

"I know, but it's too, troublesome." He said back.

The two have been dating for to weeks now, wondering if it was a mistake since they would be graduating soon to become full ninja. They still wanted to try and make it work though.

After awhile the class started to fill up with the rest of the students and the teachers, Iruka Umino, and Mizuki walked in it was time to teach the class.

It was an other boring day of classes and Naru was caught falling asleep during a lecture on Chakra. Naru hump at that. While she would train and learn from Kitsune in her mind she learned that there was another type of power she could use called chi.

Unlike with chakra which could easily be blocked with seals there was no such thing for chi. In truth chi in itself is an lost art that dates back thousands of years. Kitsune and to a point Kyubi had taught her to use this incase her chakra was ever blocked.

However her class mates didn't need to know that. She thought with a smile.

It wasn't long before Naru knew what they had to do with the exam. Cloning, she hated that. Up until she learned the shadow cloning skill she was never able to make a normal clone. There was other things that they needed to do as well.

Naru hated this, she wasn't a mess up in the ninja world. She was well trained, in all skills. She worked with the Hokage as a Black Ops trainee, this was do to her guess as she calls them. As she sat there with her head in her hand she watch her Sensei, she just couldn't believe that he maybe a spy for Ocochimaru.

She hated this. Naru closed her eyes and pretended that she was a sleep. She listened to everything that the teach was saying, and then she moved her head as Iruka sensei had thrown an easer at her. This in turned caused the young blonde to fall out of her seat. "Sensei!" She cried out.

"Well maybe if you was paying attention." Iruka said. Really she liked him but sometimes she couldn't stand him. Naru sighed and picked herself up. Then her eyes turned cold as she laid eyes on Sasuka. That bastard was watching her, she let out soft growl.

Later that day.

Naru sighed as she sat down on what she dubbed her swing, her head was down and she was watching her feet. After all she had to play her part. She felt so bad about this but she had to do. She had to find out where Mizuki lived and look for any clues.

Sometimes it doesn't pay to be in the Black Ops. Naru thought. What choice did she have? It was either join the Ops at a young age, or be turned into a weapon. At least she was able to get better training in then what she was getting at the school.

When she saw her target leave the school she used a move she learned This moved made her body seem to vanish, however that was not the case as it hides her deep in the shadows. Naru uses her Chi for this move, it allows her to move fast as that what she needed to do.

When she saw him enter a Bar and Gill place it was her chance, she just prays that she has enough time to look for her Teachers innocents. Unknown to Naru that her teacher was talking bad about her to his friends.

Mizuki's Apartment.

She was like a shadow looking through files and everything she can. While looking in the desk she did fine a hidden compartment with orders from ROOT, Naru growled. Them again, it seems like they always seem to be in her way.

The young Ninja went to put the orders away after reading it and then leaned her head on the desk and started to cry. It was an order to kill her, but it wasn't from the snake traitor. She so wanted to believe he was a good person.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening or closing or the fact that the person she was ordered to watch was in the door way to his office. Naru looked up, she was wearing a face make to hide who she was, and with no leaf head band, Mizuki wouldn't no where she was from.

"Did Ocochimaru send you?" He asked. Naru glared at him, then nodded. "I was thinking about someone." She said in a deep voice. "I know how you feel." Mizuki walked over to a panel placed his hand on it opening a secret safe, he then placed a folder on the desk.

"Tell master Ocochimaru That Master Donzo will do his part."

Naru could only nod as she had taken the folder. "What is this?" she asked. Mizuki looked at the young woman. "It's the file on the Naru Uzumaki. The carrier of the Kyubi."

Naru looked though her filed and her eyes widen. All her hopes was finally crushed, it was the proof she was hoping she couldn't find. With a heavy sigh, Naru set the folder down. Her orders was very clear, she was supposed to kill him if she found out if he was a traitor.

"Mizuki, By order of the third Hokage, you are under arrest for treason." Naru said standing up, however she do not see the young man Throwing a punch at her, hitting her hard in the face. As she was getting up Mizuki kicked her in the ribs.

"You blasted Bitch!" He yell grabbing her by the hood and ripping it off. "YOU?" He yelled with a shock look in his face. Naru looked up, wiping the blood off her with the back of her sleeve. She got up and faced him, only to block a heavy punch that knocked her back into a wall.

"So the rumors are true." Mizuki said as he grabbed her by the neck and started to rabidly punch her in the stomach. "That there was a teenage girl working in the Hokage Black Ops, I never thought it would be you, Naru." He then slammed her head into the ground.

He then slammed his foot into her hand. Naru held back a scream, that is until Mizuki pinned her down with his kunai through her hand, he then did the same with her other hand. Naru held back her scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfactory of hearing her scream.

"There was also another rumor as well." Naru eyes widen at this, he couldn't mean…..suddenly there was a ripping sound and Naru felt a cold chill run down her back. "So this is true as well." Her Sensei said, he ran his finger down her bare skin, the skin was deeply scared by something.

"You done yet you sick bastard?" Naru asked. Naru felt his hands goes in between her legs. _Oh god not again. Naru thought. Then another shape pain went throw her as Mizuki kicked her in the back. "Why would I touch something as filthily as you?" He yelled as he kicked her in the ribs._

_Naru looked up at him. "I can't believe I thought you was good." She said then she spat at him. Mizuki Kicked her in the face. "No one is good in this village Naru." He said. "You know why?" Naru slowly got up, her ribs hurt like hell._

"_Because of me?"_

"_You can say that." Mizuki smiled at her. "The nine tail fox attacked this village and was sealed in you." He grabbed Naru by the hair once more. "That beast killed a lot of good people, including my fiancée." Naru glared at him._

"_So why me? Huh? I'm it's jail, without me it'll attack once more." Naru said, looking Mizuki in the eye. The older man let go dropping Naru to the hard floor. He looked at her. Then he took out his knife. _

"_It's simple, Naru." He said as he slashed Naru in the chest. Naru eyes widen at this. "Kill you and I kill the fox." he then slashed at Naru again, slashing her left leg. Still Naru wouldn't scream. Another slash, this time it was one of her arms._

_Naru was trying her best to move, but the injuries was limiting her movement. She was able to pull her hands free of the kunai that had her pinned down but as she moved the blades cut even deeper untile they were pulled out._

_Another slash, this time it caught her cheek. Five more followed until it looked like she had whiskers._

"_ha ha! That look fits you so well." Mizuki said. Naru placed her hand on her cheeks. The cuts were deep, but her fast healing was already working._

_On her knees now Naru was looking down trying to catch her breath. Blood was dripping on the floor._

"_You forgotten something Sensei." Naru said as she looked up. The slash makes have healed into whisker like scares now._

"_There were two foxes that night." Mizuki stared at her. As she stood up. Her hands started glowing. "Kyubi, and his older sister. Kitsune." Naru stood up at her full height glaring at her sensei. "One is the master of chakra, the other the mistress of an unknown power called Chi." _

_Naru body started to glow a soft blue, leaving around her an aura of power. Mizuki glared at her, his apartment had seals in it to prevent chakra though. When the aura vanished so did Naru. The next thing Mizuki knew was that he was in pain._

_Naru movements was a lot faster now, using combos that wouldn't limit her speed. With the last punch she sent Mizuki to the floor. She knelt next to him and in a soft voice. "Tell me who is betraying the village within the council."_

_Mizuki just laughed and took out a paper bomb. "Like I would do that you no good demon." The bomb was lit and ready to go. Naru eyes widen she only had seconds before the bomb went off. Naru ran to the desk grabbed everything that she could and just as she jump out, the Bomb exploded sending Naru face first into the other building._

_When she landed it knocked the wind out of her and she hard something brake. Knowing she only had minutes to left she slowly got up and made her way to the Hokage tower. Once there and holding her ribs Naru softly knocked in code, she entered when the door opened._

"_Mission Completed." Naru said as she collapsed._

_To Be Continued._

_Next time on Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune._

_Hi Naru here, man that was hard work I still can't believe Sensei was a traitor. Gradation is coming up and now I can hid the fact that I no long a spy for Grandfat….I mean Lord Hokage. So Next time,_

_Tests and a Gradation Balls._

_I HAVE TO WEAR WHAT! _

_Okay so that's it for chapter one. I know with the lost of a prologue there's going to be many questions._

_That's why I put up a Author Notes at the end of each chapter. But first I want to say something. I normally write for Ranma ½ Another Martial arts Manga._

_This will not be a crossover in any way. Also I have read most of the Naruto manga and I am aware that chi may or may not be known, in the Naruto world. The only clue about this is when Sasuke said "My chi is messed up." _

_That doesn't give me much help. So Chi well be something different a ancient form of martial arts. One that know one uses anymore. These will give Naru, a different set of powers (Some you will know from other media.)_

_One of the biggest things that I have change and had only been used a few time, is how Naru fights Mizuki._

_At first I had plan to go the Manga route and have them fight in the forest, however that is over used, so I went with the attack in his apartment. BUT the biggest thing to get a change is the fact that there are TWO foxes and not just one. That's an Idea that's never been used. (I think.)_

_So while Female Naruto is over used, have her have two Foxes isn't. Also this story main pairing is not Shikamaru and Naru. I don't know who'll end up with Naru but it will not be Sasuke. Sasuke will be with Sakura in this one. (Don't know why so please don't ask.)_

_I do have plans for Naru and Hiku getting together though only though the Zabuza arc. So look for that._

_This also another big change but that won't have until the Next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see._

_So there will be a Poll for some guys to be paired with Naru. _

_Kiba_

_Shikamaru _

_Gaara (Maybe.)_

_Neji_

_That's the only for and No I will not write a Kakashi match up with her, his too old anyways and I do not like Lee._

_Well I think that's it. I hope that you liked this story and hope to hear from you in the reviews. Please do not comments about my lack of grammar, BUT please point out any and all spelling mistakes. Oh yeah one last thing Everyone is a older in this story there a reason for that and it will be coming up in a few chapters. _

_So until next time._

_Kidan Out._


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since the untimely death of Mizuki. Naru wounds have fully healed and have gone back to class. Today however was the day that could either break her as a ninja or make her great. Today was the day of the gradation test.

This could be the last time she walked these halls. Naru smiled, everything healed up fine, except for the three whisker marks on her cheeks. Kyubi joked that it made her look better. The the old fox was hit in the head by his sister for that remark.

It was going to be a long day.

Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune.

Chapter Two: Test, Gradation and Balls, Oh My.

Naru walked into her class just like any other day. Sad, lonely and determine to prove to people that she has what it takes to be a ninja, and that she wasn't a mess up. Today was the day for it. She hoped. She made her way to Shikamaru and sat down next to him.

"What happen to you?" The lazy trainee asked.

"Long story." Naru said as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"What talk about?"

"No."

The young man didn't say any thing after that, but he did give Naru a soft kiss on the forehead, before she had to go to her seat. Just as she sat down Her teacher, Iruka came in with a clip broad in hand. He looked around and smiled at Naru. The blond just smiled back.

"Okay everyone I need you to settle down." Iruka said. The class did just that, Naru set her head down. It still hurt a little. She tried not to let it get to her. "You'll be doing three test. The first test is weapon skills." Naru looked up.

_Weapons? _Naru thought. _that's weird._

"Look weapons is important while you won't be able to use it always, you'll will still need to use them." Iruka looked at his students each one was looking at the other, Naru just looked bored. She looked down at her special bow staff.

After everyone calmed down Iruka looked back at his students. "The next skill you will have to perform is your Martial arts skills." Everyone smiled at that, even though they was in the same class there was always someone they wanted to beat up.

With a sigh Iruka then decided that he needed to get this started. "The last test will be performing a ninjitsu." there was a groan that came from the class. Naru smiled. This time she was ready. And she had just the thing for it.

With that said everyone got up and made there way to the practice field. Everyone stood in a circle. "When I call your name, you are to grab your weapon of choice, and perform a kata." Naru just yawned. This was nothing new to her that she didn't already know.

So she sat down and some how dragged Shikamaru with her. The young man just sat with her as she started to fall asleep. To Shikamaru it seemed that she didn't care about being a ninja anymore. However this was proven wrong when Naru name was called.

Standing in the middle of the group, Naru quickly moved her hand to her staff, and in a flash Naru was doing a kata like no one ever saw before. The truth was Naru was using a small amount of her chi energy to push her though the moves.

When she was done, Naru smiled at Iruka and went back to sit down next to Shikamaru. It would be while before the class was done. When Sakura finished her kata with her family katana everyone stood up and waited for the next test of the exam.

Naru grinned as she watched Sasuke glare at her. The whole class backed off though, if there was any fight that was going to be done it was between the two teens. This way everyone had a chance to face the one they want.

Iruka stood between the two and looked at them. He took a deep breath and they lifted his right arm. "I want a controlled fight, no blood, first to go down three times win." He said, Naru was still smirking at Sasuke and gave her the same look that pretty much said, "I don't care."

"Kick her ass Sasuke!" Yelled a pink haired teen behind Sasuke. The teen was Sasuke's girl-friend Sakura Haruno. However Naru's fan club, who by the way was mostly the boys, wanted Naru to kick Sasuke's butt.

"Begin!" Iruka yelled out.

It was hard to say who's eyes went wider the most, when Naru seemed to vanished into thin air. The next thing Sasuke felt was a punch to the face. However the young man senses gathered back together quickly and grabbed Naru's arm on the next punch.

Naru just smiled and head butted the raven haired young man in the nose making him let go. "And here I thought you was the best." Naru said sarcastically. Wasting no time Naru kicked Sasuke in the head with a spinning back kick that sends him to the ground.

"Hold!" Iruka said. "Point Naru."

Naru just grinned as Sasuke got back up. "What the hell?" he asked. "I thought you wasn't allowed to use genjutsu." Naru just stared at him. The boys behind her took a step back, all that is except Shikamaru. Naru readied her stance again.

"It wasn't genjutsu." She said. "It was a skill I never thought about using before." and with that and the signal from Iruka, round two had started. Naru was fast this time, but unlike last time she didn't use her flash step move. This time though she just settled to just kicking his ass.

Sasuke was doing his best to block Naru with all his might and was wondering how this dead last loser was showing him up. Her speed was a lot faster then they were in gym class and she seems to be following his muscle movement.

Naru grinned it was time to end this little game. She caught Sasuke's fist and moved in close to him. The duck butt hair student blushed thinking that she was going to kiss him. "I'll make you a deal." Naru started. "If you can lay a hit on me I'll tell you the secret to be truly powerful. Remember, just one hit."

She looked at Sakura, and gave her a small smile. The two never really got along but she never really hated her either. She grinned but then she felt something hit her. She looked up and saw that Sasuke had smacked her in the head.

Naru sighed. Well a promise was a promise. She walked up to Sasuke and leaned in to tell him something. "To be truly powerful, you have to want to protect someone." She said with a smile. She then grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the ground, winning the match.

Have ever because it was a test that the students could pick a fight Naru was up more then a few times. Having to fight most of the class, all but Shikamaru and a few of her friends. Naru won all her matches and then sat down next to her boy-friend.

The young blond was tired by the time she was called for the third and final test of the day. As she got up she kissed Shikamaru on the cheek and told him that she was going to go home after she passes. The test was easy, all she had to do was make three clones.

Naru put her fingers in a cross shape and four clones appeared. Iruka smiled but then he took a closer look at the clones as they each stood back to back. They also gave the teacher their thumbs up and smiled. "Shadow clones." he whispered.

With a nod the assistant teacher gave Naru her head band and a scroll. Naru was about to leave when Iruka stopped her. "Remember that there will be a special celebration tonight and that you need to be in formal wear.

Naru eye twitched. "What are we celebrating?" Naru asked. Her voice was soft, if it was on thing that Naru hate it was parties. "You class is the five hundredth class to graduate so the Hokage decided that there will be a special event tonight."

_More likely to piss me off. _Naru turned back and smiled. "Of course thank you for telling me." With that Naru left. She walked up to her boy-friend and kissed his cheek for good-bye. "See you tonight." She sad before she left.

The young Nara watch her go, his eyes never leaving her until she was gone. He sighed, tonight would have to be the night then, damn it it was too troublesome to think about it. Shikamaru got up when his name was called and went to take the last of the tests.

Later.

I'm home!" Naru called out, she then yawned as she made her way to the couch. "Welcome home." A voice called out. "Naru looked to wear the kitchen was and smiled. "Your home? So how was the mission?" Naru asked.

"It went as planed, the spies never knew what hit them." Naru smiled. Finally something went right. "I need to see them before they are executed. There was a pause. "Are you suree?" the voiced asked. Naru gaved a tried sigh.

"Yes I'm sure."

"very well, I'll see what I can do."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you." Naru said as she got up and hugged the young man that adopted her . Even though she couldn't see it Her father smiled back. "I missed you too, little one."

Later that night.

Naru sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror. She had her hair in a braid that went down to the middle of her back. She had on very light make up. Her kimono was made of silk, it had a cherry tree with the peddles blowing in the wind design.

Her father had told her that it was her mothers before she meet her father. Naru looked at him, and gave him a hug as a thank you. It wasn't long before Shikamaru came to pick her up. Naru smiled as she saw that the young Nara was wearing a type of ninja dress uniform.

"Looking good." Naru said with a smile. Shikamaru was looking at Naru and was wondering what happen to his tomboy of a girlfriend. "Like what you see?" she asked. Shikamaru just nodded. "Good lets go." She said with a smile.

The gathering was at the academy gathering hall. The reason for this was that Iruka class wasn't the only class that had gradates. The Hokage had decided to hold this special event , it was something so that the students can have some fun one last time.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled when he saw Naru and Shikamaru had walked in and was getting looks from the other students. His smile soften when he saw that the kimono that she was wearing was the same one that he had gotten for her mother.

Naru had grown into a beautiful young woman, and much like her mother a tomboy. However he couldn't have been more proud of her. No matter what happened with any of the villagers she still remained loyol to her village.

Later…..

Naru wasn't really happy to be in a big place like this, the truth was she hated crowds. For some reason they made her beyond nerves. Maybe it was the foxes that was inside her, It was for this reason that she wasn't having any fun.

"Relax." Someone said from behind her. Naru turned around and frowned . Standing behind her in a tux was none other then Kiba Inuzuka. Her first boy-friend. Although they ended on friendly trems they was still something there, and they both knew it.

"Easy for you to say." Naru said. Naru said. She pretty much had her back to the wall and was shaking a little. Kiba most have seen this and stood next to her. "I herd a rumor, from sis." Kiba said, Naru raised an eyebrow. "Seems that Anbu have been busy gathering some spies."

Naru gave a soft growl. How the hell did this spread this fast. "Kiba learn in a little gave a soft whisper. "do you thing he's there in the group?" Kiba asked. Naru gave him a sad look, then looked away. "No, he's not, I already looked."

Kiba wanted to hold her like he use to, but she already moved on. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and growled, he still had feeling from Naru and if he hurt her in anyway shape or from, he would….."What?"

Naru moved some of her hair behind her ear. She then looked at Kiba and gave him a soft smile. "I asked if you want to dance." Naru said. Kiba looked at her and then at Shikamaru, who was dancing with Hinata Hyuga. With a shrug he took Naru's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Can you even dance in that?" He asked.

"Yeah, tried it out with dad, earlier."

Kiba placed his hand on her waist and slowly lead her into the dance, he was kind of scared because it was a slow song but in away he was happy. "So did you get your partner yet?" Naru asked. Kiba blinked. "Yes, Got him as soon as I got home. His name is Akamaru." Naru just nodded.

"Shikamaru is going to break up with me." Kiba blinked. "I have that same feeling I did before, when I don't know." She had that sad look in her eyes again. He didn't know what to say to this and he hoped that Shikamaru wasn't on his team when they were told to come back the day after tomorrow.

The song ended and Naru gave a soft bow to Kiba. "Thank you for the dance." Naru said, before she turned around . Kiba wanted to stop her and ….He looked down and turned and walked away. He needed to let her go.

Naru walked up to Shikamaru and hugged him from behind. "I'm going home." Naru said. Shikamaru turned around and hugged her back. "Want me to go with you?" Naru gave him a soft smile and shook her head. "No, stay and have some fun." She let him go and turned to leave, but stopped when Shikamaru took her hand. "Can I have this last dance then?" Naru gave him a soft smile, took his hand and once again was dancing to another slow song that was playing.

In the Streets.

Naru was lost in her thoughts as she made her way home. Because of this she didn't see the small crowd of people that seemed to block her way, nor saw the baseball bat that seemed to hit her in the head. The blow send Naru to her hands and knees.

When she looked up, she saw nothing but angry faces. One even spat in hers, before kicking her in the ribs.

Naru didn't cry out and the small mob took turns beating her. One even grabbed her by the folds of her kimono and ripped it open.

Naru scream was loud enough to be heard over the music at the academy. Shikamaru, Kiba and several other ran out of the building to where the screams was coming from. What they saw pissed off two of the boys and one Hokage.

"GET OFF HER!" Kiba yelled as he kicked the guy on Naru off her. He picked him up and slammed him into the wall where he started to pound ing the young man into tomorrow. He don't stop even after killing the guy.

Sahikamaru wasn't doing any better the guy he was beating was still standing long after he had killed him.

The two young men only stopped when they heard naru say something. "There not villages." she softly said.

Everyone looked at her as she stood up, her kimono was ripped opening only at the chest area.

Trying to cover herself as best she could she looked at Shikamaru and Kiba, tears was in her eyes. "Grandfather, have some men go to the prison and found out if the prisoners are still there." Naru said.

"I'll head to the hospital and then I'll join you."

The Hokage wanted to go with her but Shikamaru had beaten him to it, placing his jacket over her shoulders and then his arms he helped her up to her feet. "Naru are you sure that they are not from the village?" Naru nodded. There was a spy missing from the group that was captured earlier that week, and they knew it.

"ANBU!" The Hokage called out and several men and Woman wearing masks appeared. "I want you to go to the holding cells and then report back if there was any chances or not." With a wave of his hand the Anbu warriors left in a flash.

"Naru are you…"

"I'll be okay." The young blond said. "Sorry to have ruined every ones fun." She said with a soft sad smile. She was then led to away by her boy-friend. Kiba watched her go and then looked at one of the other men that had attacked her. His grinned mad punching him worth his anger as he grabbed him by the neck and snapped it.

Then Kiba and several others took them to Konoha Prison. Where the Integration and torture would handle the rest. Kiba was then taken home ware his mother pretty much told him that even though he was a Ninja he shouldn't have killed those men. Even if he was protecting Naru.

Konoha Hospital.

Kasumi Nara sighed as she was once again treating Naru Uzumaki for injuries. That was twice in one week.

Kasumi looked at her brother and wondered for the first time if this was his doing. Seeing as how his hands was covered in blood.

After she was down with Naru, she took her brother aside and washed and cleaned his hands. When she asked what had happen he didn't answer right away. His eyes seemed to lost it shine as she told Shikamaru that Naru was resting and should be fully healed in a day or two.

"Well she?" Shikamaru asked. "She was beaten with in an inch of her life, and then almost raped." the anger returned to his eyes. He wanted to kill them, all of them for hurting her, then he looked down. He felt bad because he was going to break up with her after the teams was picked, but she beat him to it.

Shortly after they got there they had a big fight, Naru was so mad that not only did she slap Shikamaru but punched him as well. "Why the fuck did you come to help me if you was planning to dump me?" she yelled at him.

It was only that after she slap him that Shikamaru knew just how much he cared for her. Now it was too late.

After his hands was bandaged up Shikamaru left and went to Naru's room. He watched her as she slept, most of the lit burses was already healing, however the wounds that she had gotten form the kicks and baseball bats left their mark on her.

Not only that but several olden scares have somehow reopened causing her to lose blood. Shikamaru sat next to her and didn't move. _This will have to be the last time. Shikamaru thought. He then stood up gentle left Naru's head and kissed her gently on the lips._

_He then laid her back down and turned to leave. Tonight had proven that he really did care about her. He felt her pain and then had killed one of her attackers in anger. It was also that same anger that had caused him to make a mistake and caused him to lose her. As he left her side he didn't see Naru's tear as he left the room without looking at her, nor did he wipe his own tears._

_To be Continued_

_Next time: _

_Damn those bastards! Just when I thought thinking couldn't get any worst I get stuck with my team._

_How the hell can I work with someone LIKE him and his pink haired girl-friend. AH! WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM!_

_Next time on Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune_

_Meet Team 7_

_God I hate nightmares._

_Okay So The brake up happen but not the way I wanted it to. The gradation dance was an Idea I gotten from Final fantasy 8, It was going to have it's moments and Shikamaru was then going to break up with her. Naru showed some of her skills during the fight with Sasuke, But as you just saw she can easily lose a fight if she has a lot on her mind._

_I gave you two clues as to what happen to Naru when she was younger and if you don't get it by now then I will tell you next chapter. _

_I Like to thank RayneXHatake for giving me some advice. We might see the foxes in the next couple of chapters and I will tell you that Kyubi will not be canon Kyubi. _

_Now comes the Original character part._

_Kasumi NaraShe nineteen years old and as you saw is Naru's doctor, this young woman have been looking after Naru for a few years she was sixteen when Naru was bought in when she was badly wounded when Naru was eight. (clue number three.) She Shikamaru oldest sister by five years and loves her brother even though he's lazy._

_You'll see more of her as the story moves along._

_Well I guess that's it and I hope that this was a better read then the last one, but if you see any mistakes let me knew but again please don't make the review about my grammar okay? Well with that said._

_Kidan out!_


	3. Chapter 3

The class room was nothing but noise when Naru entered the room two days after what had happened at the graduation party. A few of the boys asked if she was okay and she just laughed it off, saying that she was a clumsy and wasn't watching where she was going.

Shikamaru knew other wise as her watch the young blond as she sat down in her seat. Two days and he still feels like a piece of his heart was missing. He would sneaked into her hospital room when she slept and just watch her.

That was when he found out about her dreams. Shaking his head, Shikamaru watched Naru flirt with Kiba. A unheard growl was coming from his throat, as he watched the two, and a little puppy called Akamaru. A Little white artic wolf husky mixed.

Naru laughed as Akamaru started licking her face. For a wolf mix he was a pretty well behaved. Even thing got quiet as Iruka walked into the room. No comes the thing that would drive Naru up the wall. Today after two days she was going to find out who was in her team.

Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune

Chapter three: Meeting Team Seven.

(I'll probably be using the speech from Naruto for Iruka's in this.)

Iruka stood in front of the class as everyone took their seats for the final time in the class room. In his hand was a clip broad with the names of the teams. He looked at everyone, and felt a sadness he never felt before.

"First of all congratulations graduates. Your journey will only get harder."

He took in a deep breath as what was to come next. Standing with his hands behind his back he kept his eyes on the students. " The next step is the assignment of official duties to you on the behave of our village."

Naru nodded at this, she all ready did her signal duties as a Special black ops ninja. It was a damn shame that she couldn't tell anyone though. She looked at Iruka and wondered if the man has a life outside of the school, although she doubt that.

"We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells or teams." Everyone looked at one another thinking who was going to be with who. "Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja." Naru growled she better not get who she think she had gotten.

"This senior ninja will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

Naru was growling, as long as she didn't have him as her sensei and Sasuke was on her team she would be fine.

Sasuke was still trying to finger out what Naru meant with what she said. As for Sakura she was hoping beyond hope that she was with Sasuke. She didn't care who was on her team. "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

"WHAT!" Everyone cried out.

Shortly after that.

She going kill me for this. Iruka thought to himself as he looked at the three that would be making team cell seven. "Now as for team seven." Here it comes. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno….." At this point Sakura was hugging her boy-friend she was happy that she was going to be with him on the same cell team.

"and Naru Uzumaki." Iruka said as he looked at the blonde haired teen. He did not like what he saw. She was glaring at him like he was her pray. Truth was, he was. When Naru gave you that look you run. "Sir?" Iruka turned to look at Hinata Hyuga, as she raised her hand.

Naru turned to look at her. So did most of the class. This was new for the young woman as she very shy around people. "Do you think that it would be wise put…putting Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun on the same team?" The teen asked.

Iruka had thought long and hard about that very thing. Naru had a hatred for Sasuke ever since they broke up as friends. Every one thinks that it was because that Sasuke had lost his family that one night. However others believed that Naru was in love with Sasuke's older brother.

However regardless the reason. "Naru had the lowest score out of the whole class. While she did pass the final the fact that her over all grade was lower then Kiba's have made it to the point that she is the last in her class."

Naru growled again at that, she was going to have to have a talk with her grand….with the Hokage about that. "Fine, But he better not get in my way of training." Naru growled out. Sasuke without missing a beat turned to her and grinned.

"The same goes for you, loser." Sasuke called to her.

"What did you call me?" Naru yelled back.

"A Loser, or would it be better if I call you a Bit…."

"Finish that and your Girl-friend with be feeding you though a straw." Naru said while standing up. Sakura just looked at her feet and gave a soft sigh. If there was one person that can make her stronger it was both Sasuke and Naru, but first they have to get alone better. This was going to be hard.

Shikamaru sighed. He was hoping that he would be on the same team as Naru, so he can talk to her, but seeing as how things was going with her team it was going to be awhile before that was going to happen.

"Oh, it gets better." Iruka said thinking that this day couldn't get any worst. He was so wrong at that part.

The newly formed team seven looked at the teacher. Naru was beyond pissed, but then she sat down. She suddenly got a headache. Kyubi was laughing his hed off and it was hurting Naru's head. Kitsune was trying to stop him from laughing though.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka closed his eyes. He knew it was coming Naru slowly stood up from her group. Walked to the door and without looking back entered the hallway. There she let out a loud scream. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FATHER!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at one other then at Iruka sensei. Iruka shrugged. "Kakashi is Naru's adopted father." The door slammed open and Naru was standing there ready to kill her former teacher. However she went back to her seat and sat down. "Say one word, just one word and I…will…kill…you." She said without looking at her team.

A few minutes later.

"Naru can I talk to you?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Naru as she ate her lunch. When the blonde waved at her Sakura sat down. She didn't say anything as Naru kept eating. She then looked up and at Naru. "Would you be willing to train me?"

Naru stopped eating and looked at her pink haired team mate. With a sigh Naru looked into Sakura's. "I guess, but what about Sasuke?" Naru heard a sigh coming from Sakura and when she looked at her she saw tears in her eyes.

"He told me that I needed to get strong, if we was going to be together." That was new. Naru knew that Sasuke was in love with the pink haired teen next to her, but why would he say that? Naru frowned. That was when it hit her.

"Sakura, Your boy-friend an idiot." Naru said. "Go first go run around the academy." Sakura looked at her and then blinked. "Your stamina sucks." Sakura grinned. "That's not what Sasuke said last night." The pink hair teen said. Naru rolled her eyes, as Sakura got up and started her run.

"Your early." Naru said with out looking at the ninja behind her. "I had to, Iruka would have ran out of the village screaming." He said. "Your mad at me right?" Naru didn't say anything as she got up and turned around. "Embarrass me and you'll be eating dirt for the next few weeks." The blonde said as she got up and walked away.

Meanwhile…..

"Why the hell did I ask Naru to train me?" Sakura asked herself as she was on her fourth lap around the school, and was feeling tired.

Two hours later…..

Naru was glaring at her father as the three man cell of team seven was on the roof. Kakashi was sweat dropping as his adopted daughter was glaring at him. If his hearing was any better he could have sworn that Naru was also growling too.

"Okay so lets get to know each other more." The sensei said. Sakura was raising her hand to ask a question when Naru beat her to it. "I'm sorry sensei, but could you give use an example? I'm afraid my team mates are too stupid to know what that means." Both Naru and Sasuke gave her a look that would have killed anyone else.

"Oh, well what I mean is tell me your name likes, dislikes thinks like that." Naru crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none your business, my dislikes, well wouldn't you like to know, and my dreams…." at that Kakashi just smiled.

The other three heard a growl coming from the blonde and looked at her. Kakashi sweat dropped and hope she wasn't going to….."Your likes are those stupid hentai books you keep under your bed. Your dislikes is your own father for what he did, and your dreams is to meet with the author of said hentai." Kakashi wanted to cry.

However He looked at Naru, who was still glaring at him. Maybe he should have stayed home, and let someone else train them. With a sigh he looked at Sakura and nodded at her. "My Name is Sakura Haruno, My likes is my Boy-friend Sasuke, My dislikes at blondes who think they know everything and my dreams, is to be a med nin and help raise the new generation of Uchihas."

Kakashi was holding Naru back and said blonde was about to hit Sakura with one of her books. "Sasuke looked up, at hearing that Sakura was willing to help him restore his family honor. "Sasuke Uchiha, I like my girl-friend, I dislike my brother for what he did, and I don't have any dreams. However I would like to restore my family."

Both Naru and Kakashi looked at him. Naru had a smile on her face. Hoping that Sasuke finally figured out what she meant with what she said. Kakashi gave the young man a thumbs up. Hoping that his friend dreams from his family was coming true.

Naru was last and she didn't want to give out too much of herself away. Kakashi saw the look in her eyes.

"Naru, likes Grandfather Hokage, dislikes, any food that has meat in it. My dreams….." Something flash in her eyes, it was when she was little and she was on the ground looking up at a guy, just before he. "My dreams is to find someone, and make him pay." Naru didn't say anything more after that.

With a sigh Kakashi looked at team seven, he was going to test their skills but seeing as how the three doesn't get along very well he knew that they would fail. So he took a deep breath, "Normally I would test you." Naru glared at him again. "However I will skip that. As of now you are team cell seven."

Naru glare was turn into her blinking. "I hope you mean that Sensei." Naru said. Kakashi nodded . "We'll meet tomorrow at the Hokage tower for some d-rank missions. I must tell you though, d-ranks are a pain in the butt." With that said Kakashi left the three.

Naru looked at her team. She was still planing on helping train Sakura but right now, with the pink haired teen stuck to Sasuke that wasn't going to happen. "Sakura stop sucking Sasuke face and listen. I'll start your training tomorrow after some d-ranks." Sakura looked at the blond and nodded before going back to kissing Sasuke.

Shaking her head Naru jumped off the roof of the building and flipped to land on her feet. Landing like a cat Naru stood up and came face to face with Shikamaru. "What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

The shadow wielder looked at Naru. "Can we talk?" He asked. He had to try. Naru uncrossed her arms and looked at him. "Look I didn't mean to upset you the other day." Naru walked up to him and slapped his face.

"no you was just going to wait until today." Naru said. Shikamaru looked at her. "I liked you Shika, you treated me like a person, but that wasn't good enough was it?" Shikamaru blushed. "Listen I…." Shikamaru was slapped again.

"I have my reason and you couldn't wait until I was ready." Naru almost yelled. "Just leave me alone Shika, I had enough of a bad day without you making it worst." Just as Naru was about to leave, Shikamaru grabbed her arm, turn her to face him and kissed her deeply.

Naru eyes widen, she can't believe that he was kissing her. Naru tried to push him away but her strength just wasn't with her. When the kiss ended Naru slapped him one more time. "Don't you get it?" Shikamaru asked. "I lo…like you okay?"

Naru couldn't say anything, even when Shikamaru grabbed her by the shoulders. He could see both fear and tears in her eyes. Shikamaru let her go. "What happen to you?" Naru looked away. "Naru? I'll be waiting, when your ready to tell me….." Naru turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ask your sister if you what to know. Until then if you ever touch me again, I'll kill you." With that said Naru started to walk off. Shikamaru just watch her leave. There wasn't much he could do. She was mad and he felt like a fool. "Dad was right. Women are troublesome." he said before he passed out.

To be continued….

Next time:

D-rank missions suck more then Sasuke and Sakura at night, but when the chance for a c-rank mission we take it, but is this easy c-rank really worth it, and is it really a c-rank? Next time on Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune.

Chapter Four: Land of Waves.

Sasuke stop kissing Sakura long enough to help!

Author notes:

Before I say anything , Yeah everyone is Out of Character. Not a lot of people doesn't do this but earlier on in my planning, I decided that Kakashi was going to be Naru adopted father. His reasoning would be that Since Naru was his sensei's father he would raise her in his place.

Sadly something happen to Naru when she was little. More on that later and yes I know it's an over used plot. Okay I had a review saying something about the time it takes to get these chapters out. I'm sorry I didn't say this before. I write the chapters on my aunts Computer, because of this my time is very limited to writing.

However she will be getting a new computer and hopefully when this one is mine I will be able to write more. We'll just have to wait on that.

Okay so there is one change that I would like to make, and that is for my Original character Kasumi Nara.

It's a small change to her age so it's from 19 to twenty six. You'll see why in the next chapter. So until then Later.

Kidan Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Naru sat in the shade of a tree, beside her was a brown striped cat. Said cat was purring as Naru was petting her. "I wonder if life would be easier if I was a cat." The cat just gave her a soft meow before falling asleep.

Naru touched something that was on her throat.

"Pinkie, you there?"

"Who the hell you calling pinkie?"

"I have the target, reporting back to the tower."

A Few minutes later Kakashi and the other two members of team seven was standing at the door to the Hokage tower. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naru came by carrying a brown cat. Said cat was in fact a missing from the wife of the daimyo of fire country.

Naru just frowned as she watch the over weight woman cuddle the poor animal. Naru turned to the table ware her team was waiting for their next d-rank mission. She watched as the person who she thought of as her grandfather looked though scrolls.

"Sir. May I ask for a c-rank mission for my team?" Naru looked at her father. The Hokage looked at him and then at Naru, he gave the two a nod. "I feel that my team is ready, even though Sakura and Naru don't get along very well…." Kakashi was interrupted

"Well if Pinky here would focus more on her training then her lover we would get some where." Naru said as she crossed her arms. Sakura throw a right hook at Naru who caught the punch easy enough and smack Sakura across her cheek.

"Who the hell you calling Pinky?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just sighed and muttered something under his breath when a shoe hit him in the head. "Speak up we can't hear you." Naru said.

"I said you two are troublesome."

Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune

Chapter four: Mission to Waves.

After the small fight between the three Naru and her team was in the Hokage's office. He didn't look happy and glared at the team. "Kakashi I am to under stand that you think this team is ready when they fight each other?"

Naru father just sweat dropped at that but it was Naru who looked at the old man. "Grandfather, please we my fight but over the last few weeks, my team have completed more d-rank missions then the others." She looked at the young couple. "and while they my not look like it, Sasuke and pink…I mean Sakura are well aware that their feeling for one another are to be on hold during said missions."

The two looked at Naru. They couldn't believe what they was hearing. Naru continued. "While Father, um I mean Sensei Kakashi trains Sasuke, I myself have been training Sakura in stamina and chakra training. And is doing very well."

The Hokage looked at Naru. " What about your training young lady?" He asked. Naru blushed, the truth was she been training with Kitsune and Kyubi while she slept. "That's a secret for now, grandfather." The Hokage nodded at that.

"Very well, Sasuke, Sakura could you wait outside?" The two nodded. Naru grinned as said. "Make sure you two keep your cloths on." She laughed when the two tripped over their own feet before the door closed.

Naru looked at her father and grandfather. Then she gave the two a look.

"What?" A scroll was handed to Naru as she opening it the Hokage said the mission briefing. "A Bridge builder name Tazuna, have requested a c-rank mission." Naru looked at the picture and raised an eye brow.

The client was an older man around fifty or so with white hair. Some more reading tells Naru that Tazuna as so has a drinking problem that he developed sometime after the death of his wife and son-in-law. However it wasn't the profile that caught her eye it was a name.

Naru eyes narrowed at the name and looked up at the Hokage. He nodded. Naru sat down and looked at the list tat was with Tazuna file and the name attached to it and read that file. "If this man was so dangerous way is he still a free man?" Naru asked.

Kakashi looked at his daughter. "He's buys his freedom with a large amount of money." He said. The Hokage nodded. "It's one of the reasons why we're taking this mission." Naru looked at her father. "Father are you taking about…" Kakashi nodded and Naru looked at the file. She then looked up. "You know how I feel about killing."

The Hokage sighed. "You wouldn't be killing him, that job falls under Kakashi." Naru still sighed. She knew this man was dangerous. He's lies, money and killing have been going unanswered. There was no choice. In order for the Bridge to be built, Gato must die.

"Mission…..Accepted." Naru said, she just hoped that she doesn't regret this choice.

Hour later….

Naru and her team meet up with the bridge builter and when she first meet him Naru wanted to kill him.

"I mean she flatter then the one with pink hair." the old man said causing Naru to ball up her first. This is why she hated perverts.

After awhile the team was on their way to the land of waves. Sasuke and Sakura was told what the real mission was. The three students was to protect Tazuna at all coast. as long as they stayed safe. It was a high risk mission and another team should be doing.

As they left the gates Naru took out a blink fold and tied it on over her eyes. Sakura looked at her like she was nuts. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked. Naru looked at Sakura and just smiled before she said. "Why Sakura I'm training." Sakura just shook her head.

As the five of them walked Naru was focusing her chi energy all around her. She could feel life all around her, and while she had both the blind fold and her eyes closed she could see Her father and team mates. hidden chi energy.

She smiled as she felt Tazuna energy around him as well. However that smile fell when she felt two others.

"Master Kakashi." Naru whisper. "Two in the brushes." Kakashi nodded and was ready. Naru took off the blind fold, and readied her staff. The others saw this and was ready as well.

The attack happen so fast. Chains warped around Kakashi so fast he didn't have time to react. Naru eyes grew wide as she saw her father's death. "NO! YOU BASTARDS!" Naru yelled out as she grabbed one of the chains and pulled hard causing a Ninja to fly out of a tree. Naru punch was hard and broke the ninja's nose.

She didn't let up and she kicked him in the ribs. She followed this up by throwing kunai at him with pined the ninja to a tree. However she was caught up with one Ninja that she didn't see the other until a blade went throw her chest.

"NARU!" Sakura yelled getting ready to attack the other ninja was kicked in the groin by another Naru that was when the dead 'Naru' poof into smoke. Standing behind her was Kakashi. "The demon brothers." was all he said.

Later…

"You okay there?" Sasuke asked Naru as she hanged her head over the side of the boat. The blond just looked at him then back over the edge of the boat. "Master Kakashi do you think we can stop for lunch soon?" As soon as that was asked there was a splash heard as Naru tossed Sasuke into the water.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

To Be Continued….

Next Time:

The land of waves could be a beautiful place if you let it. However when you got people after you and the person your protecting can be hard. Next time My team and I face but fear and skill in an legendary assassin.

Next time on Naru: Warrior of the Kitsune

Chapter five: Fight in the land of Waves.

Author Notes:

Okay I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get to Waves and Zabuza. In the next chapter we meet both Zabuza and Haku. Naru in for a treat. The Next chapter going to be longer then my past chapters.

Okay so while I don't have any characters this time I would like to answer some questions.

They call me Bruce: This reminds me of Ranma. Has your version of Naruto visited Jusenkyo?

What the hell kind of question is that? No However I will be using moves from Ranma ½, And at least one or two moves from Dragon ball Z. Which moves I don't know yet. To be clear on this Naru Was born female. I also want to thank you for reading .

This next one is a pain in the butt…

Liedral:

You're story confuses me... Naru is a black ops member, meaning she's had somemajor training, she's host to the Kyuubi, has access to the lost art chi andyet she's so weak Mizuki and some nameless thugs can almost kill/rape her?Seriously...

Yes I'm serious. Naru may be powerful with both powers, but you have to remember something. Naru weakness is her mind, once she starts thinking about something she doesn't notice anything of anyone or anything.

With Mizuki she was thinking about how he was a spy. Now as for the thugs. Again Naru mind was on Shikamaru. If you was only thinking about one thing at a time you would get lost in thought.

Naru is still in training though, as shown in this chapter I had to get her some what a weakness though so in the next chapter you'll see the cost of using the power of the nine tails and his sister.

Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I just have to plan out the fighting.

With that said.

Kidan out!


End file.
